cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
CCC Jargon
Category:Christian Coalition of Countries The Christian Coalition of Countries has several unique and sometimes odd terms it uses for various things. Crusade A campaign of religious defence. Can be either a sub-type of defensive campaign (like the Lissenburg Crusade) or an aggressive war that has been approved by the High Council by majority vote (like the Unholy Land Crusade). Fortunately this has never been at the level of an alliance war for CCC. Incomplete The Coalition has seven requirements one has to meet before being declared a CCC Initiate: #Acknowledge that one has read and understands the Charter. #Agree to the Charter of the CCC. #Have Christianity as your religion (and keep it that way) #Be engaged in no wars, aggressive or defensive. #Be able to explain any Foreign Aid agreements (Recruitment and Orientation Branches reserve the right to deny membership if there is anything dodgy involved) #Put a link to your nation in your signature. (And Orientation will often show one how to do this) #Put "Christian Coalition of Countries" as your AA. If someone has registered (posted in the registration forums) but has not completed any of these steps, they're referred to as an "incomplete." The difference between an incomplete and a ghost is that a ghost doesn't register at all. They may create a login, however until they've actually posted in the Registration forum, they are considered ghosting if they have the CCC's AA on their profile. Initiate A neophyte CCCer. Some of the potential prerequisites for becoming a full member are being changed at the moment, however one of these is being a CCC member for 40 days. War promotions from Initiate status, while rare, are also possible. The Church Body The collective members of the CCC. A "Church Body Session" refers to a poll for anything voted on by the members of the CCC. Going Shotgun A term (coined by KingJarkko) used to refer to the declaration of peace by a CCC defending nation (one who is attacking someone who attacked a fellow CCCer OR the original attacked nation) to an attacking nation, without permission from the Minister of Defence or his/her Commanding Officers. This is illegal in the CCC. Jumping The Gun Not really a CCC-exclusive term but one they use readily. In the CCC context this refers to a recruited nation who declares war on and (possibly) attacks someone attacking another CCC nation, before being ordered to do so, which can have some rather awkward diplomatic repercussions. VERY illegal. (NOT to be confused with going rogue. I think everyone knows what that is!) Tapping-Up Recruiting someone who is already in another alliance. A no-no of Biblical proportions. (Pun intended) Boot Camp The NpO-run Pact Allies Co-ordination Portal, used as something of a military training facility. Brothers/Sisters The CCC's affectionate name for any allies at the or levels. On Deathwatch Used to describe a nation who's beyond 15 days inactive. Not necessarily CCC-exclusive. Pay It Forward Charity (PiF) A organization that provides nations under the average nation strength with funding. High Council (HC) The leadership of the CCC. Contains the Chancellor, Vice-Chancellor, Minister of Defense, Minister of Internal Affairs, and Minister of Foreign Affaris.